User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 109- Youth Without Youth
(Lacey is walking to Misty’s house and sees her run out) Lacey- Misty can we talk? Misty- Not now, but you can come with me. Lacey- Where are you going? Misty- I was on the phone with Lindsay and all of a sudden she just stopped talking and something happened. Lacey- What happened? Misty- I don’t know, that’s why we’re going to her hotel and seeing if she’s alright. Lacey- Okay, but can I still talk to you? Misty- Only if you can do it while running. (They both start to run) Lacey- I wanted to apologize. Misty- For? Lacey- Ruining everything with you and Lindsay’s living arrangements and getting high all the time. Seann just told me that he doesn’t want to be friends anymore and I seriously need to change. Misty- Obviously. Lacey- I’m trying here, Mist. Misty- It’s not be you need to apologize to, you need to apologize to Lindsay and Seann. Maybe Charlie. I can’t keep track of who’s upset with you anymore. Lacey- That isn’t good… Misty- Time for some damage control, girl. If you’re serious about quitting, then I’ll help you. Lacey- Thank you so much! Hugs! Misty- NO! Run now, hug later! Lacey- Right! (Misty makes a creeped out face) (Charlie and Seann are watching a movie at Seann’s house) Charlie- You really just ended your friendship altogether? Seann- Why would I be friends with a person who would rather take drugs than hang out with their friends? Charlie- True…but…I don’t know, don’t you think this will make her take even more drugs. Maybe harder stuff? Seann- I don’t know, but honestly I don’t really care anymore. Charlie- You don’t mean that. Seann, she’s been your best friend since I can remember. You just don’t get over all those years in one day. Seann- It’s over Charlie. Unless she seriously changes, I don’t think I can be friends with her anymore. Charlie- As if that would happen… (Lindsay is in the hotel bathroom on the phone with her father) Mr. Evans- Linz, just calm down. Now, what’s wrong? Lindsay- I… (She starts crying and her phone rings) Lindsay- Someone’s on the other line hold on. Misty- Linz? Where are you? Lindsay- I’m in the bathroom at the hotel. I found my mom cheating on my dad with some scumbag. Misty- Oh my God, Linz, I’m so sorry. Lindsay- My dad is on the other line I gotta go. Misty- Wait! You can’t just tell him that! Lindsay- Why not? Misty- You don’t know the whole story, plus this could cause your parents to divorce or whatever. Lindsay- Divor… Misty- Do what you want Linz, but I don’t think that’s a good idea. Lindsay- You’re right. I’ll be at your house in ten, okay? (She hangs up and wipes away her tears) Lindsay- Dad, I’m sorry. Everything is handled. Mr. Evans- Are you sure? You sounded upset. Lindsay- No, I’m fine. Gotta go, bye. (She drops the phone and slams her head against the bathroom door. Now Dana is walking down the street and one of Lacey’s dealers approaches her) Greg- I’m sorry, but I noticed that your sweatshirt says Lakehurst. Dana- Yeah, what’s it to you? Greg- Do you know someone named Lacey? Dana- Yeah, why? Greg- Well…in secret, we do business together and I haven’t heard from her. She said she’d call me. Dana- Yeah, I’ll pass on the message. We’re like besties. Greg- Nice, thanks. (He walks away and she smiles evilly. Now Lacey is at Misty’s with her) Lacey- I gotta talk to Seann soon. Misty- I wouldn’t. Talk to Charlie first. He influences Seann a lot and can maybe convince him to be friends with you again. Lacey- You think that would work? Misty- Hopefully. Here’s Lindsay! (Misty runs up and hugs Lindsay) Lindsay- Thanks Miss. Misty- Are you okay? Lindsay- No, not really. I know something can could break my parents up and I have no idea what to do. Misty- I would talk to your mom about it. Lindsay- I guess… Lacey- I gotta go, you guys. Misty- Okay, bye. (Lacey walks down the street and Dana walks into her) Dana- Oops, sorry. I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Lacey- Why? Dana- I finally got some proof that you take drugs. Lacey- What proof? Dana- Some guy was looking for you. He said that he sells to you and that you haven’t called him like you were supposed to. Lacey- So? Dana- What was Lindsay so upset about back there? Lacey- I’m not telling you, it’s serious. Dana- Tell me or I go to Vander with proof that you are getting high during school. Lacey- Blackmail? Nice… Dana- What’s wrong with Lindsay? Lacey- She caught her mom cheating, okay? Dana- Oh really? Thanks for the info, chum. (Dana winks and walks away) Lacey- Oh, God… (Lindsay and Misty are still talking) Misty- I wish I could invite you in but… Lindsay- Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. Misty- You sure? Dana- Hey girls! Misty- Hey, what’s up? Lindsay- What do you want? Dana- I just wanted to know what’s wrong, Lindsay. You look upset. Lindsay- Back off, Dana. Misty- I sense a cat fight coming on. I’m just gonna… (Misty walks inside) Dana- What wrong, you can tell me. Lindsay- As if! Dana- Okay, just run to your drug addict friend or freaky goth, whatever. Lindsay- Dana, you are a selfish, cold-hearted bitch and I want you to leave me alone, okay! I’m not in the mood! Dana- I’m the bitch? Lindsay- Yes, as a matter of fact, you are. You’re not pretty like you think you are, you’re one of the meanest people I’ve ever met. Most of all, you make me sick because of your desire to hurt people. Just leave me alone, okay?! Dana- Okay, fine. (Lindsay walks away, angrily) Dana- You haven’t seen how bad I can hurt people yet… (Lacey is walking home and Greg comes up to her) Greg- Boo! Lacey- I’m done Greg. I thought you heard that. Greg- You were stoned, I’m not going to believe you. Want to hang out tonight. Maybe get a little more…intimate? Lacey- No, stay away from me! Greg- Come on, Lace. (He grabs her shoulder) Lacey- Get off me! Skylar- Get away she said! Greg- Who are you? Skylar- A guy ten seconds from calling the cops. Greg- You suck so bad, Lacey. (He walks away and kicks a trash can over) Lacey- Thanks for that… Skylar- Yeah, no problem. Why was he mad at you anyway? Lacey- Because I told him I was done with drugs. Skylar- Are you serious? Lacey- Yes. I’ve lost everything because of it. Skylar- So now what? Lacey- So now I go apologize to everyone that I hurt because of this. Skylar- Tough… Lacey- Yeah, well it has to be done. Skylar- Maybe I can help. Lacey- You would do that? Skylar- Yeah, totally. Let’s go talk to Charlie and Seann. (They walk off to talk. Kevin is playing football with his brother outside and Dana comes up and kisses him) Kevin- Hey babe. Say hi, Brendan. Dana- Can I talk to you for a sec? (She pulls him aside) Kevin- What’s up? Dana- I have a plan, but it’s too mean for Nadine to do, she wouldn’t. Kevin- Okay, what is it? Dana- For now, just find out the hotel that Lindsay’s mom is staying at. Kevin- My dad works with her at the bank. I bet I could talk to her about it. Dana- Perfect. Kevin- I’m afraid of what this plan is. Dana- This is the only thing you need to do, okay? I’m going to go hang out with Nadine. Don’t mention this to anybody okay? Kevin- Love you. (They kiss and she walks off) Brendan- Ewwwww!!!!!! Kevin- Hey buddy, one day you’re not going to think that’s so gross. Brendan- Kev and Dana sitting in a tree! Kevin- Oh brother… (The next day, Seann is at Smoothie Haven and Lindsay sits next to him) Seann- So why’d you call me here, babe? So we can make-out? (He leans in to her and she kisses him a little) Lindsay- Maybe, but that’s not all. Seann- Okay, what’s up? Lindsay- Remember when you said I could stay with you if I needed a place to stay? Seann- Yeah, why? Lindsay- Does that offer still hold true? (Seann jumps up and kisses her) Seann- You’re moving in! Lindsay- Yay! Seann- This is going to be awesome! But…there’s one thing… Lindsay- What? Seann- if my parents knew we were dating, they wouldn’t let you stay with us. Lindsay- So, we just act like we’re not dating? Seann- Only when they’re around, which isn’t a lot. Is that okay? Lindsay- Seann, I get it, it’s fine. Just being with you is going to be amazing. Seann- When do you want to move in? Lindsay- How’s tonight? Seann- Wow, you don’t like to give any notice, do you? Let me go home and talk about it with my parents and then I’ll call you when I get an answer, okay? Lindsay- This means a lot, Seann. Thank you. Seann- No problem. (They kiss for a minute and then he leaves. Kevin walks into the bank) Receptionist- Hi, how may I help you. Kevin- Hey, can I talk with Christine Evans over there? Receptionist- I don’t see why not. (Kevin walks over to her desk) Kevin- Mrs. Evans, hi. Mrs. Evans- Kevin? Aren’t you the Jenkins’ kid? Hi, do you need something? Kevin- My parents are going on a night out and Lindsay at school commented on how great your hotel is. What’s the name of it so my parents can check it out? Mrs. Evans- The Star Suite. I won’t be staying in there after tonight, though. Sorry, I have someone on my line, give them my warm regards on their trip. (Kevin waves and walks away, smiling. Now Lacey finds Charlie on the street and walks up to him) Lacey- Hi Charlie. Charlie- What’s shakin’? Lacey- Nothing much, I just wanted to talk. Charlie- About? Lacey- My drug addiction. I wanted to tell you that after Seann broke off our friendship, I realized how many people I hurt along the way. I wanted to apologize and tell you that I’m done…for good this time. Charlie- You said that before and then went off and got stoned again. How do I know this time if for real? Skylar- Because I saw how guilty she was because of this and I haven’t seen her like this ever. She’s a wreck because of all the guilt she has. Really man, I can 100% promise you that this time if for real with her. Lacey- So, can you forgive me? Charlie- I’ll have to think about it, but I’m pretty sure that can be done. (Lacey hugs him and he starts smiling and hugs her back) Lacey- Now I just have to get Seann to forgive me. Charlie- Yeah, good luck with that. Skylar- Let me talk to him first, Lace. Charlie- I can’t believe you got the guy who gave you a black eye at your own birthday party to help you. Lacey- Hey, people change right? Charlie- I hope so. (Charlie looks at Skylar suspiciously. Now Misty is with Nadine at Smoothie Haven and Dana is spying on them with Kevin) Dana- Any info we can get about Lindsay from Misty will be good. Kevin- Whatever you say, babe. Nadine- So do you like Leann or Sindsay better? Misty- I don’t do those stupid names, Nadine. Nadine- I think I like you and Charlie as Chisty more than Marlie. Misty- Oh my God. One sec, someone’s calling me. Lindsay- (over the phone) Misty guess what!? Misty- I don’t know, what? Lindsay- I’m moving in with Seann! Misty- Meet me and Nadine at my place, okay? Bye. Nadine- What did she say? Misty- Seann and her are moving in together! Nadine- Whoa! (They both leave) Dana- So Seann is staying with Lindsay and her mother at the hotel? Kevin- Wait, when I talked to Mrs. Evans, she said tonight is her last night living there. Dana- So what, Seann and Lindsay are going to have a room all to themselves? Kevin- That’s weird… Dana- It is…Kev, I’m gonna go. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay? Kevin- Whatever, don’t get the cops called on you. (Skylar walks into Seann as he walks down the street) Skylar- Seann, can I talk to you for a minute? Seann- What could you possibly want? Skylar- It’s Lacey, she’s a mess. Seann- I’m done with her, I could care less. Skylar- She already said she’d quit taking drugs. She’ll do anything just to get you back as a friend. Seann- Doubt it. She wouldn’t quit for anything or anyone. Skylar- She said that if you and her aren’t friends, then nothing matters anymore. She’s getting like, suicidal or something. Just please talk to her. Seann- Why? She’s not going to quit. Skylar- Charlie already forgave her and is going to help her. Seann- …Fine. I guess I’ll talk to her. Where is she? Skylar- Behind that building. (Lacey walks out and smiles at Seann) Lacey- Seann, if me and you aren’t friends…I don’t even want to be here anymore. Seann- Lace, all you do is take drugs. It’s not like you hang out with me anyways. Lacey- That’s going to change, I swear. Seann- I’m going to watch you real close. If you take another drug, I’m done. Lacey- Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Seann- Okay, okay, okay! Lacey- I just need to talk to Lindsay now. Seann- I get to first, wait your turn. (They both run down the street laughing. Dana is waiting in the lobby of the hotel when Mrs. Evans walks in and she follows her to her room. After she leaves, Dana swipes a fake card in the slot and unlocks the door) Dana- I’m in… (She starts looking through drawers and closets, but doesn’t find anything) Dana- What can I use against her? (She opens the bottom drawer of the dresser and finds an open condom in it) Dana- Dana Reynolds, you are a cold-hearted bitch. (She digs through her purse and takes out a pair of clippers. She then cuts a small hole at the top of the condom and laughs. Now Seann and Lindsay walk into his house) Seann- Welcome to La Maison de Seann! Lindsay- Which is French for…? Seann- My house. Just set your stuff down there. I’ll give you a tour. Lindsay- Dude, are you like rich? This place looks so much better without 300 high schoolers wrecking it up. Seann- I know right! Both my parents make a crap-load of money, but they use it on daily spa treatments and private vacations for themselves. Lindsay- You don’t see them much? Seann- I used to force them to have dinner with me at least once a week, but that doesn’t even happen anymore. Lindsay- Back when my house wasn’t a huge pile of charcoal, we used to eat dinner together every night. I’ve been wondering if burning my house down is what led to my mom cheating on my dad. Seann- Don’t blame yourself, Linz. It’s not your fault and there was nothing you could have done to stop it. Lindsay- Thanks… Seann- You want to see the bedroom? I didn’t think you’d want to sleep on the couch so…you can take the other bed in my room. Lindsay- Sharing a room, huh? Intense. Seann- It is uncomfortable for you? I can take the couch if you want. Lindsay- No…it’s perfect. This will bring us even closer together. When you get sick of me, just kick me out, okay? Seann- I could never get sick of you… (They get closer and then start kissing. They both sit down on the bed and she lays on top of him as they make-out) Seann- Is this okay? Lindsay- I love it. (They kiss harder and he rolls on top of her and turns out the light. Cable is in his room and his phone rings) Cable- Yo Dana, what up? Dana- Want to hear an amazing sabotage I did? Cable- Shoot. Dana- I heard that Seann and Lindsay are going to be staying at a hotel together so I broke into their room and cut their condom. Cable- You’re going to get Lindsay pregnant? Dana- Yeah, isn’t this the best plan ever? Cable- Daaaayyyuuuumm girl, that’s rough. Still genius…why wasn’t I included in this plan? Dana- If Kev or Nadine find out about this, I’ll be so dead. I just didn’t want you to give it away beforehand. Cable- You know I wouldn’t. Dana- Not taking any risks. Cable- So when Lindsay gets a baby bump, you’ll know how that happened. Dana- Like they say, condoms don’t work 100% of the time, especially if they’ve been tampered with. (Mrs. Evans and her affair walk into their hotel room together) Mrs. Evans- Pete, it’s our last night doing it in a hotel room. Pete- Then can you say Vegas, baby! Mrs. Evans- We still have a condom right? Pete- I think it’s our last one. (He opens the drawer and takes it out before pushing her on the bed. Lindsay wakes up in the dark with Seann next to her. They are both in their underwear, she slides on a shirt and calls Misty) Misty- Hello? I hope you know it’s like 9. Lindsay- Me and Seann almost did it. Misty- Are you serious? How far did you go? Lindsay- Well, we’re still wearing some clothes. Misty- Did you want to? Lindsay- Yes, Mist! This can happen all the time now that we’re sharing a room. Misty- Either that or you two will fight constantly. Lindsay- Misty! Misty- Sorry, but it’s true, Do you think that you’re ready to go…all the way? Lindsay- I don’t know…I’m fourteen. Misty- People say Dana lost it when she was twelve. Lindsay- Yeah, well I’m not Dana. If I did…do it…would you think I was a slut? Misty- Not at all…I’ve been thinking about going a little further with Charlie. Not like sex just yet…but more intimacy would be nice. Lindsay- I don’t know if Seann wants to do it, though. Misty- If it comes to that, then I’m sure you’ll know f he wants to do it. Lindsay- He makes me so happy. Nothing can ruin my life right now, I swear! Misty- Hey, what kind of underwear does he wear? Lindsay- Misty! Misty- What? I wanna know! Lindsay- Pepsi boxers, they’re so hot! (Both girls start laughing. Now Skylar catches up with Lacey who is walking home) Skylar- Aren’t Sunday nights the worst? Lacey- Yeah, I guess. I don’t hate school as much as you do, though. Skylar- Very true. Listen, I have some news that’s not going to make you very happy with me. Lacey- I’m afraid… Skylar- I helped you a lot, right? With Charlie and Seann. Lacey- Yeah, of course. Skylar- I just don’t do things like this for free. Lacey- What do you mean? Skylar- I need something in return… Lacey- What is it…? Skylar- Just because you quit drugs doesn’t mean I can’t start. Lacey- You want my drugs? I have none left, flushed them all down the toilet. Skylar- Get me more. Lacey- No way, those guys won’t even talk to me anymore! Skylar- Then get them from someone else. Lacey- You don’t understand, those guys gave me drugs for free. Most people want a lot of money. Skylar- Then pay in another way. Lacey- How? Monopoly money? Skylar- Most guys will give you drugs in return for…sex. Lacey- I’m not going to be a prostitute! I’m fifteen! Skylar- Prostitutes have sex for pay, not drugs. Lacey- I can try to get them from those guys…but… Skylar- I need them by Wednesday. If I don’t have any, I’m going to Vander about your little…addiction. Lacey- No, please don’t make me do this…. Skylar- Good luck. Lacey- No… (Lacey sits down on the curb and starts crying) Lacey- I’m not going to be a prostitute…I won’t. Category:Blog posts